Conventionally, there has been known a printer in which a screen printing plate is mounted on a print substrate and printing ink is squeegeed by a squeegee so as to perform silkscreen printing on the print substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-086544).
However, in the above-mentioned printer, performing the screen printing on a print substrate having a curved surface is not taken into account.